


Relax and Stay Indoors

by Nighthaunting



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Pre-Warcraft III, cuties being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthaunting/pseuds/Nighthaunting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True Archmagi know 'style', Kael'thas endeavors to teach Jaina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax and Stay Indoors

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny bite-sized fic.

"You need to start at one side and work gently to the other," Kael said, motioning with the nail file he held at Jaina’s fingernails, "Gentleness is the key."

"Kael," Jaina began, skepticism clear in her voice, "I really don’t think this is what Archmage Antonidas meant when he asked you to assist in my apprenticeship."

Kael gave her a mildly withering look, “Don’t be ridiculous,” he said, waving the hand that held the nail file as though he were trying to clear Jaina’s words out of the air, “You,” he motioned at her now, “are going to be a great mage someday. One of the most important things you have yet to learn is that great magi always comport themselves with style, grace, and flair. Now,” he looked at her measuringly, “do you want me to teach you the proper way to do your nails or not?”

Jaina looked at her own nails, edges a bit ragged from being absent-mindedly chewed and only _just_ having reached what Kael called an ‘acceptable’ length. From there her eyes fell on Kael’s nails, long and graceful, and lacquered a deep red. She looked up and met Kael’s eyes.

"Do you have purple lacquer?" she asked, and Kael smiled triumphantly and launched into an explanation of proper filing technique.


End file.
